falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Salem Standard
The Salem Standard was a pre-War Newspaper founded as far back as 1920, and was dated as one of the oldest and longest running newspapers in the United States of America, becoming quite the reputed provider of factual information in the public eye, though this reputation would later come in to disrepute following articles that seemed to backtrack on previously scathing criticism of the United States policies towards both foreign and domestic issues. Remnants of the paper can be found across the city of Salem, and in some parts of the Northwest Commonwealth thanks in part to its influence and popularity, before being destroyed in the Great War. History Founded in 1920 by Caleb Cabot, operating from downtown Salem out of a small office space, the Salem Standard was, from its onset, an independent and self-proclaimed unbiased news source for the city of Salem, providing information on both the celebrity status holding and power-wielding political figures of the United States, whilst also having sections dedicated to financial ongoings, sports and domestic news. The paper continued to operate throughout the city and even expanded outwards from the confines of the city after it gained a significant status as a strong news providing material, on both domestic and foreign affairs. On April 1st, 2032, Salem Standards covered the first flight of the highly publicized Aero-Vulcan B.3, created and designed by Aero-Concordia Aviation, which flew from RAF Duxford, one of its more prolific overseas reports, which interested quite a few citizens in the very technologically orientated citizens of Salem, the paper had gained critical acclaim to the extent that it was proclaimed one of the United States oldest still operating papers, and awarded with a commemorative plaque by the Governor of the State. By the year 2068 the Paper was also covering the bleaker United States decline in to both economic failure and civil strife, gaining both the ire and distrust from the more conservative and patriotic figures in the United States, with more conservative media either cutting relations with the paper or outright threatening the papers producers. With more and more tension around the food riots and constant shortages, the paper found itself more and more embroiled in the tricky balancing act of appeasing both Government supervisors, and avoiding being called yet another lapdog of the US Government. Following the unceremonious disbanding of the White House Press Corps, the paper found itself ever more out of the loop, and with ever-increasing conspiracy theories as to why the White House Press Corps had been disbanded, little concrete evidence existed to back such claims. The few final issues of the paper were a rather obvious backtrack on previously pro-opposition sentiments to the US Government and its policies, according to some; this was resultant of a surprise visit by the Unamerican Activities Force, deciphered as most to likely be a sign of the UAF being used as an intimidation tool to ensure cooperation, and positive support for the Government. The paper also covered the Salem Exhibition for Advanced Technologies in June 2076, which included a display of the United States Armed Forces; T-51b Power Armor, which drummed up significant interest from the public. Category:Pre-War Group Category:Cascadia Category:Defunct